11 years later
by stupid101
Summary: sequel to 'isabella Alveres'. Isabella is now 15 years old, she is no longer Alveres but Malone. When she is kidnapped it is up to the gang to find her, and bring her back in time. Raffi is now part of the missing persons unit....taking Dannys place.
1. kidnapped

11 years later.

My second without a trace fanfiction. This is the sequel to "Isabella Alveres''

-------------------Isabella's POV------------------------------

I stalked down the streets, coming home after watching a lame movie with my buds. Arial had suggested we go to it. It was some random flick about horses. I hate horse. I hate basically everything. That might be because I can't remember my real parents, or my brother. All I know is that they are dead. All three where killed in a car accident. The only difference with the deaths was that I was in the car with my brother when he died.

I have 3 best friends. Arial, Amaya 'May', and Amelia. I met Arial at school. It was in kindergarten, and I was wandering around the playground. Arial bumped into me while running around. We soon became the best-of-friends. Arial has this chocolate brown hair that flows down to the small of her back. It flows around when she runs, and it flows in the wind when ever she stands in the wind. She also has these sad baby blue eyes that want you to do things for her. That's how she got all of us to go to see the movie with her. She is the youngest of us, at 14 years old.

May is a different story. We were best friends since I was born. Her parents where my parents best friends, and when hers died, she went to a foster family. They live right next to us now. May has bright pink hair. She died her hair when her parents died, which was when she was 7. She also has bright green eyes.

Amelia is Mays identical twin sister. She is the exact same as May except from the hair. Amelia has blond hair. She may be blond but she's the smartest of us all. Both May and Amelia are 15. Amelia is the oldest of all of us. Amelia's and Mays birthday is in May and mine is in September. Amelia is older than May by, like, 10 minutes.

I was so caught up thinking about my friends, I didn't know I was home till I crashed into the door.

"Ow'' I muttered as I took out my key from my pocket, rubbing my nose as I went. That hurt, a lot. I stepped into the quiet front hall. The TV wasn't on meaning 'Dad' was out, maybe with his fiancé. The wedding between 'dad' and Samantha spade was to take place next August. August had just ended now, so it was ok.

I stepped into the kitchen, and walked over to the cupboard. Opening the cupboard I search for my favorite snack food, popcorn.

"Ah Ha" I said with triumph as I pulled out the popcorn. It was Friday night so I could do whatever. 'Dad' even said so himself. As I put it in the microwave, I wandered into the living room, to see what movie to watch. I pulled out my favorite one, 'A Wrinkle in Time'. I loved the series to. As I slipped it into the DVD player, I heard the microwave go off, telling the popcorn was popped.

As I went into get it, I heard a smash, and spun around. A manly type figure dressed in black stood behind me with a thing in his hand.

"THIS IS WHACK YO''I screamed. Until I felt something hit me, and I welcomed the beautiful darkness as I consumed me.

--------------------------End chapter----------------------

Weird I know, but I couldn't just leave my one-shot alone with Danny dead.

Marlo: ok so basically Isabellas went missing?

Me: yup that's right Marlo.

Marlo, Amaya:look at each otherSWEET!


	2. Daniel

11 years later chapter 2

11 years later chapter 2.

Ok chapter 2…. Sorry for such a late update, but my computers screwed so, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Without a Trace characters -insert tears-. I own Isabella, Ariel, Amaya 'May', and Amelia.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Jack Malone and Samantha Spade walked into Jacks house talking about work and laughing. They walked over to the couch, completely oblivious to the small patch of blood that sat on the tiles of the kitchen floor.

Sam got up and walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Isabella sitting at the kitchen counter doing her homework. Instead she saw a mess.

Isabella's homework notebooks and textbooks where scattered across the floors. Notes and spare sheets of paper littered the counter and the floor. Isabella's coat and shoes lay on the mat, which was in front of the back door.

Sam let out a loud scream when she noticed the blood on the floor. Jack came running in to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jack asked her as he wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. Sam pointed a shaking finger at the splat of blood that stained the tiled kitchen floor. Jack gasped and walked over to it. He crouched down next to it and poked it.

His finger came back covered in sticky crimson blood. He looked at Sam and stated "It's fresh".

Sam already had her cell in her hand, and was calling Martin, Viv, Elena, and Raffi. She clicked the office's number, which she had on speed dial.

Special agent Johnson." Was the answer.

"Viv?" Sam asked her.

"Sam? What's wrong Sam?" Viv asked Sam in a hurry.

"Isabella, Isabella's gone Viv. She's gone." Sam told Viv in a hurried and worried voice.

"We'll be there right away" Viv told her as she hung up.

**At the Missing persons office**

As Viv hung up Raffi looked up at her.

Since Danny died 11 years prior to these events, Raffi had started to sharpen up. He had stopped doing drugs; he had flushed all his needles down the toilet.

Danny's death had hit everyone, but it hit Raffi his wife, his 2 children- Nikki and Mimi- and Isabella the hardest.

"Who was that Viv?" Raffi asked.

"It was Sam" Viv told her in shock. "Isabella's gone missing." Viv told him.

Raffi's face went slack as he took over what he had just been told.

**With Isabella at where ever she's being held.**

Isabella slowly blinked open her eyes. Her head hurt and she didn't know why.

She tried to move her hands to reach up to rub it. She couldn't.

Isabella looked down at her hands and saw them bound together. As well as her feet. They where bound with thick rope.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Isabella muttered in disbelief.

She swore under her breath as she tried to get out of her binds.

The door to her metal room she was locked in opened up, and the figure of a boy walked through.

He had no mask over his face which let his long floppy brown hair flop down. He had dull brown eyes which where basically hiding underneath his bangs.

His dull eyes showed fear and nervousness.

"So you're my dad's new captive?" The boy asked as he looked around searching for someone else in the room.

Isabella nodded, and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry my Dad took you, but his getting bored of hurting me, so he needed a new punching bag." The boy said, fear showing in his voice.

Isabella looked shocked. Apparently, this boy's father abused him.

"My names Isabella…. What's yours?" Isabella asked.

"Daniel" The boy 'Daniel' told her nervously.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Ok sorry, but I had to add this boy into it. I have a guy in my class named Daniel and yeah he looks like this boy, although I'm pretty sure that he isn't abused. But that's just a thought.

-kisses hand and waves it at screen- GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!


End file.
